


Denial

by fuzipenguin



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain is quite good at denying what's in right in front of him when it suits him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my livejournal on 4/28/08

              It was probably blood loss from his wound, but he began feeling distinctly lightheaded as he entered the room with Glitch and Raw and saw the family of four embracing each other. He swayed slightly as DG looked up, smiling brightly and skipped over to embrace them all in turn. And if hugged her too tightly with his good arm, well, it was just because he needed an extra bit of support at that moment. 

            Blood loss and fatigue; surely they were the reasons for the sudden palpitations of his heart as he gazed unwaveringly upon his triumphant Princess. 

            Surely.

 


End file.
